Simple cotidianidad (Tododeku)
by Isavett449
Summary: Izuku Midoriya es un joven estudiante que tiene una suerte tremenda mente... mala, cada día es un suplicio pero el siempre le ve el lado positivo, así de esta manera termina conociendo a Todoroki Shouto, un joven universitario que trabaja en un café, y de pronto ambos sienten el Click.
1. Chapter 1

Como todos los días lo acompañaba la misma suerte, si, su condenada mala suerte que lo había acompañado durante toda su vida y ese día claramente no era la excepción.

Para empezar se había levantado tarde debido a que su reloj favorito, el cual era de All Might (su héroe de comic favorito) se había descompuesto sin que el lo notara, por lo que cuando su madre fue a despertarlo a meros gritos avisándole de su atraso, no le quedo de otra mas que levantarse, asearse, vestirse y salir corriendo como tren bala sin siquiera desayunar a la estación.

Como todos los días llego casi cuando el tren se iba, gracias al cielo que una amable mujer le ayudo, pero inmediatamente se arrepintió de no haber esperado el otro, pues este estaba peor que lata de sardinas, donde lo aplastaron hasta que quedo morado, y debido a esta misma congestión de gente termino por bajarse 1 estación mas de la que debería y sin mas que hacer termino por correr a su instituto, donde por su puesto termino siendo regañado por el presidente estudiantil en la puerta por la hora.

Termino por llegar a tiempo a clases pero antes de que llegara el profesor a el se le acerco el chico mas explosivo de la escuela, su "mejor amigo" que termino por como era costumbre molestarlo y su cuaderno de apuntes salió por la ventana terminando en el patio escolar, tras un suspiro salió por el, su salón estaba en el tercer piso por lo que tardo bastante en bajar y subir de nuevo y para ese momento ya se encontraba el profesor esperándolo en la puerta, recibió su respectiva reprimenda y bueno, como el profesor ya lo conocía le termino dejando un trabajo extra para compensar la falta.

El resto del día estudiantil resulto pesado, tedioso y aburrido, ya que las clases del día eran de las mas largas y monótonas, y el resto del tiempo se la había pasado solo o mal acompañado por Bakugo, o Kacchan como el solía decirle, debido a que sus 2 únicos amigos habían faltado ese día, la enérgica Ochako por una leve gripe y Lida por asuntos familiares.

Para decorar su mala suerte, casi al termino de las clases se desato una profunda lluvia la cual simplemente no se quito por mas que espero, porque obviamente, no llevaba paraguas, y termino por nuevamente correr, pero ahora bajo ese aguacero que insistía en quedarse, empapado y con frio llego de nuevo a la estación del metro, e igual que en la mañana, estaba tan atascado de gente que parecía que el iba arriba de 2 personas y otras 3 arriba de el, pero rápidamente se vacío y logro ocupar un lugar, aun que claro, el colmo fue que se quedo dormido y esta vez termino 2 estaciones mas alejado.

Frustrado bajo del tren, ahora no llovía lo cual agradecía, ya que así y la caminata que tendría que hacer seria menos pesada, en el camino el frio viento lo ayudo a secarse pero la nariz se le puso algo roja, probablemente se enfermaría, pero el temblor involuntario de su cuerpo y el lodo manchando sus tenis blancos recién lavados no le daban gracia, por algo prefería los tenis rojos pero en el instituto no los permitían.

En alguna parte del recorrido su celular sonó, probablemente seria su madre preocupada ya que ya iba 2 horas mas tarde de lo acostumbrado, pero antes de que pudiera contestarle su celular murió, si, no tenia batería y pues tampoco tenia otra forma de comunicarse a casa lo que seguramente pondría histérica a su madre.

Genial.

Ya sin molestarse mucho pues era algo bastante normal todo eso en su vina cotidiana siguió su camino con una sonrisa, pues su tipo de vida le había enseñado que ser positivo era lo mejor por que no podía estar amargado a cada momento.

El sol empezó poco a poco a mostrarse de nuevo tras las nubes, empezando a iluminar el mundo, y como tal... tropezó al ser deslumbrado por como reflejaba la luz en un vidrio, no callo milagrosamente, pudo mantener el equilibrio, y así, logro enfocar su vista en el negocio donde la luz lo había cegado, y se topo con un lindo letrero.

" _Little Sugar"_

El enorme letrero fue lo primero que percibió, era una cafetería bastante llamativa a la vista, el aroma dulce empalagoso logro adentrase en sus fosas nasales, y como buen fanático de lo dulce, la curiosidad le gano y se decidió a entrar.

Como tal era una cafetería sencilla, no era una en un millón si no solamente una cafetería mas entre tantas, era de colores claros, derivados del blanco y el amarillo pastel, había alrededor de 6 mesas color chocolate, y la barra en el fondo de donde salían los respectivos meseros, en esos momentos no había nadie a excepción de una viejita tejiendo en una de las mesas, quizás debido a la reciente lluvia.

Tomo asiento en una de las mesas mientras observaba el menú algo perdido, observando superficialmente cada bebida y postre.

-¿Que desea ordenar?- Una voz masculina, algo gruesa y fría sonó en sus oídos como si lo hubieran pillado haciendo algo malo, lo cual le causo un leve estremecimiento y que mirara algo espantado al mesero, mirada que pronto paso a ser una de asombro y curiosidad.

Por unos leves momentos se perdió en aquella mirada heterocromatica del guapo mesero.

Era alto, de pies pálida, su cabello perfectamente dividido en 2 colores, una pate escarlata y la otra albina, su mirada era de un color turquesa por un lado, por el otro color gris y sobre uno de sus lados sobre salía una cicatriz de quemadura que mas que afectar su apariencia le añadía cierto atractivo.

-¿Desea ordenar?- Volvió a preguntar observando disimuladamente a su curioso cliente, era un chico pecoso, de cara redonda y enormes ojos verde jade, su cabello de risos alborotados de color verde negriso, además de un curioso color carmín en sus mejillas al verlo, debido quizás a la pena de no haberle respondido de inmediato.

-Yo...eh.. solo un capuchino por favor- Respondió dudoso mientas miraba el rostro inexpresivo del bicolor, este solo asintió y sin tardanza se dirigió a por el pedido.

Soltó un largo suspiro mientras temblaba un poco, miro a través de la ventana y noto como esta pese a que el ambiente era aun frio, se tornaba de un bonito color azulado con destellos amarillos.

-Hermoso...-

-Todas las tardes son así-Escucho a su lado provocándole un escalofrió pasando su mirada nuevamente en el mesero bicolor quien le dejaba su pedido en la mesa sin despegar su mirada de la ventana- Debido al tipo de vidrio se puede ver de distintos colores, depende del clima- Le comento este de manera normal.

-Entonces creo debo volver mas seguido- Le respondió de vuelta sonriéndole enormemente, el bicolor ni se inmuto pero dejo una rebanada de pastel de tres leches en la mesa, la cual el muchachito no había pedido- Disculpe yo...-

-No, de parte de la casa, mal día ¿No?- Le refuto simplemente de tal manera que no podía contestarle para después irse, el peli verde sonrio por la acción amable y un poco tímido probo el pastel, ¡Era Delicioso! Pero algo cremoso por lo que termino con un poco en la mejilla y sin mas tomo la servilleta, pero al verla, su sonrisa no hizo mas que ensancharse.

" _Algo Dulce para endulzarte el día"_

No pudo reprimir sacar una ligera risita ante el gesto, ya que realmente, acababa de animar su día, doblo con cuidado la servilleta y la guardo en su bolsillo para después seguir con lo suyo.

Aquel mesero no volvió a acercársele hasta el momento de recibir la cuenta, donde pago, dejo la propina en la bandejita y acepto el volante del lugar para recordar la dirección, metiéndolo con rapidez en su bolsillo también.

Al salir del lugar, su sonrisa no desapareció, era cierto que la mala suerte siguió acompañándolo, en el trayecto a casa le había pisado la cola a un gato y este lo mordió, se topo con un viejito que lo agarro a bastonazos por defender a una ardilla y finalmente, ya habiendo llegado a la puerta de su hogar resbalo y termino estrellándose contra esta.

-¡Izuku!- Su madre como lo suponía, ya lo estaba esperando toda paranoica y agitada, preguntando por su tardanza y mandarlo a bañar inmediatamente para evitar un resfriado, así lo hizo y ya en la cena se sentó junto a su madre.

-Hoy tuve un buen día- Comentó de la nada aun con su sonrisa, lo cual sorprendió a la mayor ya que su hijo era positivo, pero esta vez parecía que de verdad le había pasado algo bueno.

-¿Si? Me alegra, por cierto saque esto de tu suéter- Le tendió los papeles en la mano y se levanto a recoger la mesa, el oji verde asintió tomando con cuidado los papeles, reconociendo el volante y la servilleta pero al revisar bien el volante, este traía una pequeña nota que termino por confirmarle que de verdad.

Había tenido un muy buen día.

 _"Espero verte de nuevo por la cafetería._

 _Me encargare de nuevo sacarte una sonrisa._

 _Todoroki Shouto"_


	2. Chapter 2

"Crack"

Por decima vez en ese día un pobre lápiz había cumplido con su deber, terminando por estar roto en dos y dejando que el grafito de este se esparciera por la barra mientras se manchaba un poco mas la hoja en blanco de aquel cuaderno, mientras el solo se tomaba de los cabellos trastornado por no poder hacer el condenado dibujo que tenia que entregar al día siguiente.

-Tranquilo Todoroki, no se porque te lo piensas tanto, solo entrega un dibujo cualquiera y ya- Uno de sus compañeros de trabajo, Ojiro Mashirao, le palmeo el hombro a manera de apoyarlo, ambos iban en la misma universidad pero en diferentes carreras por lo que el bicolor solo suspiraba sintiéndose incomprendido.

-Este será un borrador para un proyecto mas grande, si no se me ocurre nada bueno seguramente mi viejo me saldrá con sus estupideces de siempre- Refuto algo enfadado mientras tomaba un lápiz nuevo y volvía a ponerlo sobre la hoja en blanco esperando a que la señora inspiración por fin se dignara a aparecer.

-Si que la tienen difícil los estudiantes de arte, pero pensé que no habías tenido problemas hasta ahora- El rubio le miro algo preocupado ya que normalmente su compañero de trabajo era casi "perfecto" en todo lo que hacia, desde su trabajo hasta sus estudios por lo que le era casi incomprensible verlo de esa manera.

-No los tenia, pero Ashido tubo que entrometerse y ahora tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza- Contesto aun en su tono de molestia mientras empezaba unos trazos en el cuaderno, unos ligeros y poco seguros que seguramente serian borrados después.

-¿Me estas culpando? Hombre si solo te hice un favor- Respingo la susodicha que venia saliendo la cocina, mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja como una niña traviesa, lo cual obligo al de ojos negros sacar un suspiro pesado, ahora comprendía, cada vez que su compañera de cabellos rosas se inmiscuía en lo que no le importaba, terminaba sacando al bicolor de su zona de confort.

-¿Ahora que hiciste Mina?-

-¡Solo le di un empujoncito! Ayer vino un chico bastante lindo que le llamo la atención a Todoroki y hasta le dio una rebanada de pastel gratis, yo solo le coloque una notita al chico con una dedicatoria de Todoroki- Respondió con un ligero puchero mientras se sentaba indignada en una silla plegable, ese día en la cafetería no había gente por lo que podían hacer todo ese teatro sin que se vieran en problemas.

-¿Un chico que te llamo la atención?- Ojiro se veía sorprendido ante ello, ya que era extraño el hecho.

-Solo pensé que había tenido un mal día- Respondió cortante mientras seguía en lo suyo.

-Ah pero hasta le hablaste, y tu normalmente ignoras hasta a los clientes- Le refuto Mina de manera triunfante, ya que era cierto, su compañero físicamente era muy atractivo y tendía a llamar la atención por lo que normalmente ignoraba educadamente a todo aquel que le hablara que no fuera por el trabajo, y antes de que Ashido pudiera contestar recibió un leve golpe en la cabeza, dando paso a otro de los meseros.

-Deja de meterte en problemas ajenos-Le recrimino el recién llegado, un joven pelinegro bastante amable pero que notoriamente estaba molesto ante lo entrometida que algunas veces llegaba a ser la peli rosa.

-¡Pero Tokoyami! Te juro que fue un clic instantáneo, yo lo vi, incluso le recomendó venir de nuevo- Reprocho la infantil mujer mientras se sobaba la cabeza algo indignada, causando que nuevamente, todas las miradas cayeran sobre el bicolor.

-Si, bien, me llamo la atención, pero no tenias que ponerle aquella nota en el volante, me vera cara de acosador- Todoroki normalmente no tendía a hablar mucho, y menos con sus compañeros de trabajo, pero esta vez tenia que dejar en claro las cosas.

-Ya Todoroki, conoces a Mina, me encargare de que se disculpe con el cliente cuando venga y explicarle todo- Ojiro era simplemente esa clase de personas que tendían a ser justas y equivalentes por mera naturaleza, por lo que cuando le vio su sonrisa tranquila mientras tenia una de sus manos en su hombro solo suspiro, y asintió dando por terminado el tema mientras volvía a lo suyo, mirando la hoja en blanco y con su lápiz en mano, decidido a terminar su tarea, empezó nuevamente con los trazos esperando que estos tomaran una buena forma.

\- ¡Pero fue un clic te lo juro!- Volvió a gritar mina ahora desde la cocina.

Crack.

Genial, ahora tenia que comprar una nueva caja de lápices.

Pese a que tubo un mal día, como era la costumbre, su sonrisa era un poco mas deslumbrante y alegre de lo normal, y eso hasta sus amigos lo notaron por lo que ya les había contado a esos dos el gran día que tuvo el día anterior, por ello es que ahora, saliendo de la escuela los tres caminaban a la estación con el fin de ir a aquella cafetería pues el chico de ojos verdes la había mencionado muy emocionado.

Uraraka Ochako y Tenya Lida eran sus mejores amigos desde que había entrado a la escuela media, por lo que no les ocultaba cosas, y eso incluida la nota de aquel mesero por el cual la castaña se había visto mas que intrigada mientras al de lentes solo le parecía sospechoso y le menciono tener cuidado de los acosadores.

Estornudo en medio de la explicación de Lida de que podía hacer legalmente en caso de acoso, ya que el día anterior debido a la mojada si se había enfermado, además de que esa mañana de nuevo se le había hecho tarde, y salió corriendo de casa sin nada para abrigarse mas que una bufanda corriente, la cual termino cumpliendo con su deber de proteger a su dueño de un gato furioso, nadie dijo que las bufandas solo servían para proteger del frio.

Durante el trayecto hablaron de varias coas, entre ellas el como Uraraka se la había pasado en su día de enferma y el como el hermano de Lida, quien había tenido un accidente hace un par de semanas ya estaba recuperándose y tenían muchas esperanzas en que mejorara por completo, en el tren los tres tuvieron que irse en bajones diferentes debido nuevamente a la congestión de este, al bajar, tardaron unos 20 minutos para encontrarse debido a toda la gente, pero el resto fue mas tranquilo, solo uno que otro tropezón y golpes con postes que salían de solo dios sabe, ya que la mala suerte le acompañaba aun no comprendía del todo por que ellos le tenían tanta paciencia y estima.

-¡Oigan niñatos!-

Justo cuando pensó que la probabilidad de mala suerte del día era del 60% ahora veía que no, realmente tenia muy mala suerte y de paso esta se la pegaba a sus amigos ya que frente a ellos, 3 sujetos con mala pinta les sonreían con sorna mientras se les acercaban.

-Estas calles no son para críos, pero solo por ser nuevos lo dejaremos pasar, ah pero por ser buenas personas nos merecemos su gratificación ¿no? Así que solo saquen todo lo que traigan de valor y pueden irse- Les dijo uno de ellos extendiendo la mano, como era lo normal, el y Ochako abrían sus mochilas, el suspirando porque de hecho le pasaba bastante seguido por lo que ya no cargaba la gran cosa, la chica maldiciendo por lo bajo con cara de pocos amigos y el de lentes refunfuñando sobre todas las acciones legales que tomaría.

-¡Hey Bastardos!- Escucharon todos detrás de los tipos, y el menor de todos solo pudo sonreír agradecido.

-¿Que quieres niñato?-

-No soy un niñato, me llamo Bakugo, que se les grabe bastardos hijos de puta- Dijo para después pasar a darle su merecido a los tipejos, mientras ellos tres solo se mantenían al margen, para el trio, el chico explosivo siempre era un "amigo/enemigo" del que se podían confiar.

A Izuku siempre le pareció que su amigo era un héroe, desde niños, Katsuki Bakugo siempre había sido su único amigo del vecindario, aun que también siempre es el que lo había molestado y humillado antes, las cosas habían mejorado un poco.

Cuando entro a la escuela media, el rubio ceniza era su bulling personal, y si que había sufrido pero tras un accidente donde Izuku quedo con los dos brazos fracturados, el chico había empezado a ser mas su amigo, claro, adoraba molestarlo, pero eran amigos, cuando se le necesitaba aparecía, era un mal hablado y de los que cree que el mundo esta bajo sus pies a veces, pero en el fondo sabia que era un buen amigo, pues pese a que lo molestaba a el y a sus amigos, tampoco dejaba que otros los molestaran.

Pero también era de temer después de que los defendía.

-Haber estúpidos, ¿Qué creen que hacen aquí? No soy su puta niñera para cuidarlos todo el día- Dijo molesto en cuanto termino con lo suyo acercándose peligrosamente a ellos.

-A nosotros... pues íbamos a una cafetería aquí cerca Kacchan, yo... fui ayer pero no me di cuenta de que este no era el camino- Trato de excusase mientras el de ojos carmín le tomaba del cuello de la camisa molesto y dispuesto a golpearlo en cualquier momento.

-Sabia que eras un Nerd de mierda pero no pensé que además eras un idiota despistado, la única cafetería de aquí esta a dos calles ¿Es que estas ciego, estúpido o volverás a culpar a tu inútil mala suerte?- Le dijo molesto, su mirada era fría y molesta clavada firme en las esmeraldas de el mas pequeño.

\- Ya déjalo en paz Bakugo, un error cualquiera lo comete-

-Cállate cara de galleta-

-No seas grosero con una dama-

-Ve a darle tus estúpidas lecciones de modales a otro cuatro ojos- Refuto molesto para después soltar al peli verde y mirarlos con su típica expresión de enfado- Hagan lo que quieran no siempre estaré para salvarles su trasero de estúpidos-

-Ven con nosotros Kacchan, como agradecimiento- Como siempre solía pasar, Midoriya le sonrio de forma amable invitándolo a unírseles, el solo bufo molesto y empezó a caminar a la cafetería por delante, no era fan de lo dulce como Midoriya, el era fan de lo picante, pero aun que no lo confesara abiertamente agradecía el gesto y en cierta medida, no podía decirle que no a aquel niño al que trato tan mal y que cuando se arrepintió este le perdono todo fácilmente, era molesto, muy molesto pero también era su único amigo, debido a que su carácter no cualquiera se lo soportaba.

-Eso es un si- Dijo Uraraka con una sonrisa mientras retomaban el paso tras el rubio, incluso ellos dos, pese a que no conocían tan profundamente al rubio como Izuku, habían llegado a comprender un poco su personalidad grosera y explosiva por lo que sus comentarios y aptitudes ya no les molestaba, quizás hasta lo consideraban su amigo.

No tardaron en llegar a aquella bonita cafetería donde la castaña quedo enamorada de la vista que ofrecía aquel extraño vidrio, mientras peleaba con Lida pues este explicaba todo de manera racional mientras ella quería pensar que tenia un toque mágico para ello, a regañadientes, el rubio se sentó con ellos en una de las mesas pegada a la ventana mientras revisaban la carta.

-¿Que van a ordenar?- Una alegre chica peli rosa llena de energía les atendió con una sonrisa traviesa, uno por uno fue dando su pedido hasta que todos estaban listos, la chica sonrio, anoto todo y alzo la mirada observándolos uno por uno hasta llegar a uno en especial en el que clavo su vista.

-¿Necesitas algo con el Nerd de mierda?- Pregunto molesto Bakugo por como le miraba, pero la chica no se inmuto ante tan grosera pregunta y solo agrando su sonrisa.

-¡El Chico Bonito vino Todoroki!- Grito sin miramientos la chica quien parecía saltaba de emoción, causando un gran sonrojo en el peli verde mientas de fondo de escuchaba algo de vidrio rompiéndose en la cocina, mientras la chica solo reía alegre y se alejaba a por los pedidos.

-¿Todoroki no es el mesero que te dio la nota?- Pregunto curiosa la chica mirando a un sonrojado peli verde que asentía con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras miraba a otro lado, lo cual no paso desapercibido por ninguno, causando que la chica riera divertida, el de lentes sonriera un poco y el rubio bufara molesto por no entender que pasaba.

Cuando Izuku alzo la mirada, lo primero que sus ojos notaron fue la mirada Heterocromatica que se acercaba con rapidez, aquel mesero, con su porte elegante caminaba a hacia ellos con sus respectivos pedidos, tan serio y calmado como el día anterior.

Esta vez, el peli verde se permitió observarlo un poco mas, ahora no solo sus rasgos mas notorios, noto el hecho de que su uniforme estaba pulcro y planchado, el pantalón negro, la camisa blanca y el mandil café le quedaba bastante, le daba la apariencia de un mesero muy elegante, este se acerco a donde ellos sin dar a notar sus nervios, pues el comentario de su compañera lo había puesto incomodo.

-Sus pedidos- Dijo cortante sintiendo la mirada de todos ellos analizándolo, la chica bastante curiosa y asombrada, el de cabellos negros con una expresión de desconcierto, el rubio queriendo matarlo con la mirada y la dulce mirada del chico del día anterior algo sonrojado, con esta ultima sintió una pequeña opresión en el pecho y tubo que cerrar los ojos por un momento para relajarse- Disculpen el comportamiento de mi compañera- Dijo sin pensar, queriendo decir algo pero sin saber que, fue lo único que se le ocurrió, pero al no recibir respuesta solo atino a dar la media vuelta.

Cuando este se alejo, la primera en reaccionar fue la chica con un notable brillo en los ojos.

-¡Es súper guapo Deku! Con un mesero como el no hace falta la nota para animarme el día- Grito emocionada causando que a Izuku casi se le pasar el café por otro lado y varios clientes les miraran sorprendidos por el grito.

-Uraraka-san- Susurro apenado el pobrecito de ojos verdes pensando en lo vergonzoso que era el hecho.

-No entiendo ni mierdas que esta pasando aquí- dijo molesto el rubio sintiéndose excluido de la extraña conversación, la castaña solo sonrio mas.

-No digas nada, solo ve y pide que de nuevo vengan a por el pedido de Deku- Dijo esta maliciosa mirando al susodicho.

-Pero no eh ni probado mi café Uraraka-san- Refuto este algo extrañado por lo que decía su amiga teniendo un mal presentimiento, y mas al ver como la castaña sonreía mientras sacaba su botella de agua de la mochila, echaba el agua al florero que estaba en la mesa y allí vaciaba el café.

-Ahora no tienes café, entonces ve Bakugo-

-¿Tengo cara de tu estúpido esclavo cara de galleta?- Refunfuño el otro con una venita saltándole en la frente, primero no entendía ni papas de lo que estaba pasando y ahora lo agarraban de recadero.

-Solo ve y ya-

-Jodete- Respondió el otro de mala cara cruzándose de brazos, mientras la chica solo se masajeaba la cien algo fastidiada por lo pesado que era tratar con el.

-Ve y te debo una comida extra picante-

Sin decir nada mas el chico rubio se paro de su asiento algo mosqueado por rendirse tan fácil ante esa sola frase, pero en fin, solo era pedirle al estirado rubio que estaba en la barra que mandara al estúpido mitad y mitad de nuevo a la mesa.

-Oye...- Intento decir cuando llego pero sin previo aviso algo choco contra el de forma abrupta.

-Ah, discúlpame- Una deslumbrante sonrisa fue lo primero que vio, una incluso mas grande que la del nerd, el tipo era por pocos centímetros (2 en realidad de manera oficial) mas bajo que el, de sonrisa de tiburón y un extraño cabello rojo que terminaba en puntas.

-Fíjate antes de molestarme cabello de mierda- Dijo sin preámbulos de manera molesta ignorando la cara de asombro del tipo, poco le importaba si lo consideraban molesto o desagradable.

-Perdón, perdón, para la próxima me asegurare de golpearte mas fuerte-Le sonrio alegre mientras volvía su mirada al chico de la barra- ¿Qué onda Mashirao? Ya vine por mi pedido- Dijo de manera normal como si no le afectara la mirada de asesino serial que le dirigía el rubio ceniza.

-¿Que dijiste bastardo?-

-¿Eh? A que la próxima vez te golpeare mas fuerte, así veré de nuevo esa expresión de enfado tuya, te ves muy masculino, me gusta- Respondió el otro sin darle importancia mientras recibía el café con una sonrisa- Bueno espero nos veamos pronto- Le sonrio de nuevo mientras se alejaba, dejando a un enfadado Bakugo.

-No quiero ver de nuevo tu estúpida cara cabello de mierda- Mascullo con varias venitas saltándole en la frente, el peli rojo le sonrio por ultima vez antes de irse mientras reía divertido.

-¿Necesita algo?- Pregunto Ojiro tratando de ignorar la escena que habían montado dos de los clientes, llamando la atención del rubio que lo vio enojado.

-La loca cara de galleta quiere que mandes al bastardo mitad y mitad- Respondió a la ligera aun cegado por el enojo que el insoportable pelirrojo había causado en el.

-¿Perdón?-

-Ah, que mandes al mesero a la mesa- Dijo de nuevo pero esta vez de manera mas civilizada mientras metía sus manos en sus bolsillos y caminaba enfadado a la mesa donde ya lo esperaban sus "amigos" quienes por estar en otra cosa no habían presenciado la escena del rubio.

Al cabo de unos momentos, de nueva cuenta Todoroki fue a la mesa un poco sorprendido por saber que ya no tenia café, tomo su nueva orden y se fue sin decir nada.

-¿Que hiciste Uraraka-san?- Pregunto tímido Izuku mientras observaba la cara algo malvada de su amiga, quien sonreía satisfecha y como si hubiera cometido una buena obra.

Dentro de la cocina Todoroki recibía el nuevo café, pero antes de tomarlo, metió su libreta y pluma en los bolsillos de su delantal y fue cuando sintió una hoja que no recordaba que estuviera allí y al sacarla solo sonrio algo divertido y tomo el café.

-Su pedido- Dijo llegando a la mesa con una pequeña sonrisa dirigida al peli verde que se quedo perdido ante esa nueva expresión del guapo mesero, mientras le dejaba su café y una rebanada de pastel imposible, los 4 miraron la rebanada curiosos porque de nueva cuenta, Izuku solo había pedido la bebida- De la casa, esta vez fuiste tu el que me animo el día- Dijo dándoles la espalda mientras se retiraba de nuevo, los hombres miraron a la chica que sonreía como una niña a la que le habían comprado lo que quería.

La tarde se fue rápido, y el local estaba por cerrar, los clientes tenían rato de que se habían ido, incluyendo al curioso grupito de estudiantes que después de aquella escena se habían ido sin decir nada dejando el dinero en la mesa; ahora solo estaban ellos 4, cerrando el local mientras reinaba el silencio, uno que fue roto por la persona que menos esperaban.

-Ashido-san-

-¿Si Todoroki-san?- Pregunto nerviosa, temiendo que su compañero bicolor le regañase por el comportamiento infantil que había tenido durante la tarde cuando grito aquello y luego lo obligo a atender esa mesa, en ese momento, rezo a dios salvarse de esta, y eso que ella no era religiosa.

-Gracias- Termino de decir el mientras se quitaba el delantal café y doblándolo de manera fina.

-¿Que?- Pregunto la peli rosa incrédula ante ello, mientras los otros dos hombres también le miraban confundidos ya que el no tendía a ser así.

-Gracias, debido a ti ya se que dibujare para el proyecto- Afirmo mientras se iba a los cambiadores para ya poder irse, en el vestidor, guardo su ropa de manera correcta y se coloco su ropa casual mientras tomaba el papelito que había guardado durante todo ese tiempo en el bolsillo de su delantal, e involuntariamente, volvió a sonreír.

 _"Gracias por alegrarme el día,_

 _Volveré pronto para verte._

 _Midoriya Izuku"_


	3. Chapter 3

-¿Seguro que te encuentras bien?-

Inko Midoriya comúnmente era conocida por ser una mujer exageradamente paranoica y que se preocupaba en exceso, y lo admitía, si lo era pero ¿Quién no lo seria cuando tu hijo tiene la suerte de los demonios?.

Cuando su pequeño peli verde nació en realidad no era tan exagerada, solo se preocupaba como cualquier madre primeriza, pero todo cambio en cuanto empezó a notar la suerte que su bebe se traía, la primera vez fue cuando por extrañas circunstancias en vez de aprender a gatear como todo niño normal empezó a huir despavorido de un gato, ¿De donde había salido aquel animalejo del demonio? Ni idea, pero desde esos momentos comprendió que su hijo no la tendría fácil, y no fue así, desde aquel día Izuku tenia una mala suerte que le seguía a donde quiera que fuera y que normalmente lograba sacarle el corazón.

Para ella, el cuidar a su hijo era su mas grande devoción y la tarea que realizaba con mas cuidado, pero debido a ello siempre estaba preocupada sobre lo que le pasaba a este, siempre volvía golpeado, empapado o arañado (pues los gatos siempre han sido sus enemigos) o peor aun, ya se iba con algún que otro golpe de casa, ese día era uno de esos que no prometía ser bueno.

Temprano cuando fue a levantarlo lo primero que escucho fue un fuerte golpe, su querido Izuku había tropezado con un calcetín que tenían por extraviado desde hace meses y que se le ocurrió salir ahora causando que el pobre oji jade terminara estampado contra el armario y como resultado un gran chichón en la frente.

Si no bastara solo con eso a la hora de el desayuno su pobre hijo había tropezado contra la mesa jalando el mantel y tirándose su café de ella, no estaba hirviendo pero si le había dejado rojo el brazo, y todavía para terminarla, el proyecto que tenia que entregar esa mañana no había secado del todo y estaba desarmándose.

-Claro Mamá, no te preocupes estaré bien, como si no pasara todos los días, bueno nos vemos- Le sonrio con cariño y ella solo pudo darle un beso en la frente con una sonrisa de no estar convencida, pero su hijo como siempre solo sonreía, brillaba y se aventuraba a enfrentarse al mundo y todo lo que este le tirara encima.

Suspiro algo cansada de tanto estrés mientras le veía abrir la puerta de su hogar mientras internamente rezaba por que su hijo regresaba con bien como todos los días.

-Ah por cierto... volveré tarde otra vez... deséame suerte-

Parpadeo un par de veces confundida ante esa mirada soñadora y brillante sonrisa que sacaba su hijo cada vez que mencionaba que volvería tarde, no estaba enterada de lo que hacia, pero desde 2 días atrás su hijo se veía mas animado que de costumbre, pero solo sonrio rendida, su hijo era demasiado optimista y ella bastante falta de palabras para decirle todo lo que el necesitaba, pero en el fondo, siempre lo apoyaba y animaba, por eso se preocupaba, aunque su "pequeño" con ya casi 17 años empezaba a salir al mundo sin miedo y sentía que ponto no la necesitaría mas.

Tenia el ligero presentimiento de que pronto, alguien aceptaría a su pequeño con todo y mala suerte y ya no seria necesario que ella se preocupara.

-Pero por lo mientras aquí estaré... oh no ¡IZUKU OLVIDASTE EL PROYECTO!-

Bien debía admitir que aun no tenia un buen día, aun que este resulto un poco peor de lo acostumbrado no perdió los ánimos, con aquel desastroso proyecto en manos, el saco mal colocado y a medio peinar logro llegar sano y salvo a su salón de clases donde Ochako en cuanto lo vio entrar corrió a ayudarle a dejar el enorme proyecto en su lugar.

-¿Este es tu proyecto Midoriya-kun?- En cuanto entro Iida al salón fue lo primero que pregunto observando el curioso artefacto mal acomodado, el peli verde sonrio apenado por llevar aquel desastre, se trataba de una tubería en U que asemejaba a una prensa hidráulica, bastante grande pero mal pegada o así se veía.

-Y todo para mostrar el dichoso principio de Pascal, ¿A mi que demonios me interesa lo que ese bendito señor dijo? ¡No entiendo el escandalo por hacer elevar un carrito con el agua!- La castaña empezó con sus típicas quejas sobre los proyectos ya que el profesor de esa clase era bastante estricto, buen profesor, pero que dejaba cada cosa de proyecto que volvía locos a los estudiantes, y la castaña era de las que nunca les iba muy bien, y en esta ocasión tampoco parecía favorecerle la suerte ya que el proyecto que cargaba no era ni una tercera parte mas grande que el suyo y eso que el suyo era casi a las medidas mínimas que el profesor había dado.

-¡Es conocimiento! Todos deberíamos apreciar la belleza de el aprendizaje- Como solía ocurrir después de que la castaña se quejara amargamente de alguna tarea, el confiable Iida defendía a capa y espada su amor por aprender dando discursos exageradamente largos y que sinceramente nadie tomaba en cuenta mientras cargaba un proyecto simplemente perfecto.

-Ya paren, mejor ayúdenme- Chillo un poco al sentirse ignorado pues su proyecto se veía todo desarreglado. Las cosas no mejoraron mucho ni aun con ayuda de ellos dos pues el resultado fue una tubería completamente atascada de cinta de aislar, por lo menos ahora ya no filtraba el agua.

-Bueno, mi suerte no es tan mala-

-Deku-kun ¿Hiciste el trabajo Geometría Analítica?-

Demonios...

Las primeras clases pasaron demasiado rápido para su gusto, y llego la hora de la verdad, pese a los nervios y a que su presentación había salido del asco, saco un 7 por su esfuerzo, y como era de esperarse, Kacchan e Iida fueron los mejores y Ochako... bueno ella tubo que quedarse a hablar con el profesor, luego de eso el día pareció mejorar con la repentina enfermedad del profesor de Geometría por lo cual salieron 2 horas antes, no le deseaba mal al profesor pero agradecía su ausencia pues no había hecho el trabajo, a la salida se quedo solo ya que con sus 2 amigo hombres ya yéndose a su casa por su cuenta, y con la castaña aun con el profesor termino nuevamente solo caminando a la estación.

No es como si le molestara mucho, al contrario, su sonrisa no podía ser mas brillante pues como ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre, estaba yendo al café donde esperaba ver a el amable mesero, a Todoroki, quien en solo unos momentos ya se había vuelto alguien a quien el apreciaba ¿Sera eso lo que llaman amor a primera vista? Ni idea, pero sabia que no era muy común en el emocionarse tanto solo por verlo, ese clic que habían hecho con solo mirarse lo había sentido y desde aquel día solo deseaba conocer mejor al bicolor.

Dios, ya pensaba como su hubieran pasado meses y solo habían sido casi 3 días.

Al final entre tanta línea de pensamientos termino en la cafetería sin percatarse siquiera de como fue que llego y como es que estaba a salvo, pues con su suerte siempre le iba mal si caminaba perdido en sus pensamientos, pero por gracia de dios ese día había estado bien.

Cuando entro a la cafetería lo primero que noto es que estaba abrumadoramente vacía, no había ruido y ni siquiera se veía a los meseros cerca, volteo la mirada varias veces buscando señales de vida que no encontró, extrañado camino hasta la barra donde siguió con su búsqueda minuciosa pero nada.

-¿Que se le ofrece?-

Bueno, no era necesario mencionar el susto de muerte y el grito al cielo que le causo que le hablaran de repente, encontró por fin vida, al amable mesero que siempre estaba en la barra, el rubio le miro algo risueño por la cara de susto que puso el mas pequeño pero no tardo en reconocer aquella melena verde que tanto le habían estado mencionando.

-¿Midoriya-kun?- Pregunto finalmente para confirmar sus sospechas, las cuales fueron verídicas con solo ver como el estudiante se relajaba y mostraba una sonrisa asintiendo- Ya veo, Ashido no para de hablar de ti ¿Buscas a Todoroki?- Puso una sonrisa amable y rostro apacible pero en su interior sonreía enormemente debido al furioso sonrojo que apareció en el rostro del mas bajo tras su pregunta, Ashido tenia razón, al parecer esos dos habían hecho un "clic" casi instantáneo.

-Eh yo, venia por un café como siempre aunque... bueno, si esperaba que Todoroki-kun me atendiera- Respondió muerto de la vergüenza por decirlo en voz alta- Por cierto, veo que hoy esta bastante vacío- Se apresuro a decir para cambiar el tema, ya que estaba bastante avergonzado de hablar con uno de los compañeros de trabajo del bicolor.

-Bueno hoy llegaste 2 horas antes a esta hora no suele haber clientela, y bueno... para tu mala suerte Todoroki y el resto aun no llegan de la universidad, ellos llegan casi siempre minutos antes que tu- Le respondió algo apenado por el hecho rascándose la nuca algo nervioso debido a la evidente mirada de decepción que puso el de ojos grandes.

-Bueno no lo sabia, por cierto soy Midoriya Izuku, un placer-

-Un placer Midoriya-kun, yo soy Mashirao Ojiro-

Tras las presentaciones ambos hablaron cómodamente resultando que ambos tenían en común que eran bastante mas tranquilos y normalitos que el resto, por lo que podían entenderse, así paso una hora, hora y media y el peli verde solo contaba los minutos para que Todoroki llegara.

-Y... ¿Te la pasas las mañanas solo Ojiro-san?-

-¿Hmp? Bueno Todoroki, Ashido y Tokoyami están en la universidad, así que solo soy yo en las mañanas-

-¿Tu no vas a la Universidad?-

Para Ojiro aquella pregunta le había caído como un balde de agua fría, pero no quito su pequeña sonrisa, permaneció tranquilo, sabia que su nuevo amigo no lo había hecho con mala intención.

-No, pese a que los 4 tenemos la misma edad tuvimos oportunidades diferentes, en su momento por distintas cosas yo no pude aplicar el examen- Le respondió mientras internamente deseaba cambiar el tema.

-Oh lo siento, no sabia-

-No te preocupes, cambiando de tema, no estoy solo, normalmente el gerente esta acompañándome pero hoy tubo que salir, por cierto, ¿Te gusta Todoroki Midoriya-kun?- Pregunto de golpe con desesperación por no seguir con el tema anterior lo cual logro gracias a que el chico se volvía a sonrojar mientras movía las manos tratando de responder.

-Eh, yo, bueno, es temprano para decirlo, es decir, lo conocí hace 3 días, yo, eh, creo que es apresurado preguntar eso, yo, bueno...-

-Ah... ¿Qué no has oído del amor a Primera vista?- Pregunto sonriente y divertido por lo nervioso que estaba el menor.

-¿Amor a primera vista?-

A ambos les recorrió un escalofrió en la espalda cuando la voz gruesa masculina se escucho resonar atrás del rubio, encontrándose con el de mirada heterocromatica con ropa casual, un poco de pintura en la mejilla, un gran maletín y una colosal mochila en la espalda de donde resaltaban los pinceles y tras el se escuchaba la estridente voz de la peli rosa quien molestaba a un callado peli negro.

-Todoroki, bienvenido, este... Midoriya-kun te a estado esperando durante 2 horas, deberías cambiarte y dejar tus cosas-

-Si, eso hacia pero venia a preguntar por lo que tienes en el refrigerador ese...-

-¡AH!- Pego un fuerte grito el rubio como si recordara algo importante o le hubieran pillado en una travesura, ya que sin despedirse siquiera corrió cocina adentro, seguido por un callado y serio Todoroki.

¿Podría describir siquiera como Ojiro había dejado al pobre Midoriya?

El peliverde estaba rojo y con los ojos en blanco, mientras las manos le sudaban un poco y sentía que todo le temblaba, bastante avergonzado por la realidad, 2 horas, permaneció en ese lugar 2 horas solo para ver al mesero, contuvo el aire horrorizado, quizás Todoroki ahora lo vería como un acosador o algo peor, o quizás como un cliente interesado que solo lo buscaba porque le regalaba pastel, oh kami ¿Qué tanto podía mal interpretar sus intenciones? Es decir, su única razón para esperarlo era porque deseaba verlo, solo eso ¿Seria creíble si le dijera aquello?

-Perdona la demora- Cuando Todoroki por fin regreso, ya traía consigo un par de cafés y una rebanada de pastel, Izuku estaba sentado en la barra pues hace rato Ojiro le había traído una silla, ahora el peli verde avergonzado observaba como un café y el pastel se posaban frente a el y del otro lado de la barra el semi albino también tomaba una silla para sentarse, quedando frente a frente, pasaron varios minutos eternos en los que reinaba el silencio hasta que por fin decido hablar.

-Yo... lamento si mal entendiste, si te espere por 2 horas pero no lo mal interpretes, no fue por malas intenciones- Aclaro ahorrándose la penosa verdad de que solo quería verlo, los ojos del otro se posaron en los suyos, tan tranquilos y perfectos como siempre.

-No hay problema Midoriya, si lo hubiera tomado mal, entonces también me sentiría culpable de estar ansioso toda la mañana solo para verte, pero no lo hago, entonces no te sientas mal- Respondió de lo mas fresco y natural que el de ojos verdes casi de atraganta con el pastel, sonrojado por lo directo que podía ser Todoroki, pero sonrio encantado por la vergonzosa confesión que le acababan de hacer.

-Con que amor a primera vista ¿No? Mas bien, fue un "Clic"-

-¿Que tanto murmuras Midoriya?-

-Na... Nada Todoroki-kun-

La Tarde entonces empezó a transcurrir un poco mas lento pero de manera placentera para ambos, pues al no haber gente en la cafetería, pudieron hacer lo que querían desde el momento en que se conocieron, hablar, conocerse un poco, disfrutando en silencio de la compañía del otro, descubriendo varias cosas de la persona que les llamaba la atención, como que Izuku era fan de lo dulce mientras Todoroki era mas de sabores equilibrados, sin empalagar, e Izuku descubrió que el contrario era de pocas palabras, que prefería escuchar pero ponía su completa atención, pero ambos concordaron en silencio en algo, la presencia del otro era relajante y de lo mas placentera. Y hubiera seguido a si de no ser por el es trepido portazo que se oyó para dar paso en la cafetería a una chica.

-¡Ojiro!-

Cuando grito eso se escucho como algo se rompía en la cocina, Izuku curioso observo a la chica, era una chica bonita debía admitir, no muy alta, pero una bonita sonrisa y ojos brillantes y coquetos, que rápidamente se acerco a ellos con demasiada energía.

-¡Hola! ¿Cómo estas Todoroki? Vine a ver a Ojiro pero no lo veo-

-Esta ocupado en la cocina no tardara en salir, pero baja tu volumen semejante grito confundió a Midoriya- Recrimino el bicolor a la chica que inmediatamente poso sus ojos en el poniéndolo nervioso por lo intensa de esta.

-¿Tu eres Midoriya? Un gusto soy Hagakure Toru- Saludo ella amablemente bajando el volumen de su voz y tendiéndole la mano, el aun abrumado por la energía de ella solo sonrio de vuelta y estrecho su mano para después pasar rápidamente su mirada por la de Todoroki quien solo le hizo señas de que era lo normal.

-Demasiada energía para estas horas- El rubio buscado por fin hizo su aparición en la barra con una expresión cansada pero sonriéndole a la chica, Toru inmediatamente sonrio aun mas pegándose a la barra para quedar frente a frente con el.

-¡Ojiro, ten una cita conmigo!-

En definitiva Izuku no comprendía a esa chica, era demasiado hiperactiva, alegre y ahora hasta lanzada pues le había pedido una cita a el rubio de buenas a primeras, aunque extrañamente el era el único sorprendido por el hecho.

-Hagakure, ya hable contigo de esto, eres menor que yo, te llevo 3 años, deja de decir esas cosas a la ligera, vivimos en mundos diferentes- Le respondió el de ojos negros con un suspiro cansado sin darse cuenta de las espinas que había lanzado a los otros 2.

-Eso me dijiste el mes pasado pero este mes soy mas grande, de hecho... ¿Sabes que día es hoy?-

-16 de Junio ¿Que? ¿Había algo hoy?-

-¡Eres un idiota Ojiro!- Grito molesta mientras algo indignada salía del local dejando a el rubio in poder decirle nada, quien solo suspiro y siguió en lo suyo mientras el peli verde solo veía de un lado a otro sin entender lo que paso.

-Ojiro no soy quien para decirte algo pero creo que hubiera sido mejor que le dieras el pastel de cumpleaños que esta en el refrigerador, te pasaste la mañana haciéndolo ¿No?- De repente Todoroki hablo dejando a los otros dos hombres con sorpresa.

-No lo entenderías Todoroki-

-No, nunca entenderé tu decisión, Hagakure-san cumple 17 hoy, y dentro de un año la mayoría de edad, así que no entiendo tu decisión de no aceptarla si también estas enamorado de ella-

-La diferencia de edad no es lo único, lo sabes- Respondió cortante el rubio para después irse a paso rápido a la cocina dejando tras el un incomodo silencio, Todoroki con su semblante calmado se levanto de su asiento y recogiendo las cosas también se fue dejando a Izuku con la palabra en la boca y una maraña de pensamientos, pues según había platicado con el bicolor, ellos estaban en las mismas.

Hagakure cumplió 17, Ojiro tenia 20 desde Mayo, 3 años de diferencia.

Todoroki tenia 20, el cumplía los 17 el siguiente mes... 3 años de diferencia.

¿De verdad era tan importante esa diferencia?

Con aquellos pensamientos no muy positivos fue de regreso a casa sin siquiera acordarse de despedirse de Todoroki o de Ojiro, estaba algo confundido respecto a ese tema, ya que en si no se había percatado de la diferencia de edad, sinceramente para el no era mucha diferencia 3 años, pero para personas como Ojiro lo era bastante, y el era una muy buena persona ¿Debería el también preocuparse de esa diferencia?

-Idiota-

Aquel susurro lastimoso fue lo que logro despejarlo de sus pensamientos y volver a la realidad, al parecer por no fijarse en el camino termino en un parque cerca de su casa, pero eso no era lo sorprendente, si no que en una banca de este se encontraba maldiciendo y haciendo pucheros la chica del café de hace un rato.

-Hagakure-san- Llamo por instinto mientras se acercaba a ella a paso lento, la chica levanto el rostro sorprendida de la presencia ajena mostrando su mirada curiosa y brillante, Izuku noto que la chica no lloraba ni parecía triste al respecto, pero si molesta, demasiado.

-Eres Midoriya, el novio de Todoroki ¿No? Lamento mi escena de hace un rato- Dijo en cuanto le invito sentarse a su lado apenada pero con una sonrisa, el peli verde se sonrojo al momento mientras tomaba asiento a su lado apenado por hablar con una chica que no fuera Ochako, si siquiera procesar lo que esta le había dicho.

-No hay problema, fue algo extraño, pero se ve que se conocen desde hace tiempo, ¿Te gusta Ojiro-san?-

-Je creo que lo deje muy en claro pero el y sus estúpidos principios y demás, llevo 2 años tratando de convencerlo- Contesto la chica suspirando resignada mientras miraba el cielo- Pero el incluso olvido mi cumpleaños, es un idiota-

-Hagakure-san-

-¿Hmp?-

-¿Le dijo un secreto pero no le dice a nadie que yo le dije?- Pregunto de manera inocente pero con una sonrisa traviesa, pensando en que el rubio debía tener sus razones, pero si en verdad le correspondía a la hiperactiva chica, estaba seguro de que querría arreglar las cosas y no dejarlas así, además, era solo un comentario.

-Pues va, dime-

-Ojiro-san no olvido su cumpleaños, se paso la mañana horneándole un pastel, pero creo que no quería verse mal rechazándola y después dándoselo y prefirió callar-

-¡Lo sabia! Sabia que el no lo olvidaría por eso lo amo, hay Midoriya que suerte tiene Todoroki de ser tu novio- Salto de alegría la chica abrazando (Asfixiando) al peli verde que enrojeció hasta las orejas por que esta vez si escucho su comentario.

-¡No! Es decir, Todoroki-kun y yo no... eh... no somos novios... somos amigos ¿Creo? O quizás conocidos- Respondió pegando un brinco algo tembloroso por las apresuradas conjeturas de la chica, quien inmediatamente le miro con cara de no creerle.

-No me mientas, que Todoroki no actuaria como un hombre normal con cualquiera, ¡El es el rey de los frívolos!-

-No miento, en serio, amigos nada mas- Respondió apenado aunque bajando la mirada un poco por la evidente verdad, la chica bajo un poco sus energías mirando detenidamente esa expresión en el otro, sonriendo grandemente cuando reconoció esa sonrisa caída y ojitos de tlacuache atropellado, rio un poco levantándose del asiento, arreglándose la falda y dándole una ultima sonrisa.

-Esta bien, dejemos el tema, me voy, tengo que ir a la cafetería y comerme un pastel entero- Respondió alegre mientras una sonrisa boba le acompañaba, nada mas que Midoriya no pudo decir si era por que arreglaría las cosas con el rubio o por las evidentes ganas de comerse un pastel ella sola, por lo que solo pudo responder con una risita.

-Nos vemos Hagakure-san yo también debo irme- Respondió también levantándose y arreglándose el saco para después empezar a caminar a su casa.

No había caminado ni 10 pasos cuando la chica se abalanzo sobre el por detrás plantándole un beso en la mejilla mientras le colocaba algo en el bolsillo, cuando ella se despego y pego la carrera mas rápida que un bólido dejando una nube de humo tras de si el solo atino a sonrojarse.

¡Fue su primer beso en la mejilla!

O esperen, ¿Eso es importante? Es decir, no era su primer beso en si, por lo menos el pensaba que su primer beso seria en los labios ¿El de las mejillas cuentan? Y si contaba eso quería decir que su primer beso había sido con la que le gustaba a un amigo y no con el que le gustaba ¿No? Entonces ¿Debería disculparse con Ojiro? No, ella le había besado a el, y también había visto que era lo normal saludar y despedirse así entre los de su edad, una moda Occidental, entonces ¿No contaba verdad?

-Ah, tendré que preguntarle a Uraraka-san- Suspiro resignado y cansado de darle tantas vueltas al asunto mientras se metía las manos en los bolsillo notando que en uno había una hoja de papel, cuando la saco era solo un pedazo de hoja mal doblado, se veía que fue hecho a la prisa, pero el sonrojo salvaje de momentos antes volvió en cuanto leyó la nota.

 _"Midoriya, me dijiste un secreto_

 _Ahora ¿Yo te puedo contar uno?_

 _Te creo que solo son amigos_

 _Pero te aseguro que serán una gran_

 _Pareja en el futuro._

 _Apresúrate para que sea pronto_

 _Y así seas mi ejemplo de la novia perfecta XD_

 _Atte. Hagakure Toru_

Jejeje pues ya volví disculpen la demora pero ¡Tengo mi excusa!

Pues verán eh tenido unas semana de los demonios, primero no tengo internet (nunca fue mío era del vecino y pues este mes no pago :v)

Luego tuve una situación muy extraña y que me ha tenido algo molesta, resumiéndoles… un tipo llego hablo unos 20 min. Conmigo se me declaro y me beso ¡Robo mi primer beso! Estoy muy molesta, no pasó nada más ni creo volver a verlo. Ah pero no todo fue malo la próxima semana les publicare un one short llamado "¿Cuánto cuesta romper un corazón? Que será de romance y algo de comedia para quien guste pasar, basado un poco en lo que me paso.

Después estaba leyendo tranquilamente un Tododeku bastante depresivo donde Izuku es un indeciso quejumbroso y hace sufrir mucho a Todoroki :´( y también muestran que Kiri está sufriendo mucho por conquistar a Bakugo y pues estos dos se hacen amigos dándose palabras de aliento pero mi mente esa noche me dio una mala jugada y termine soñando con un final de ese fic **TodoKiri** ¿Tengo que mencionar como quede después de eso? Ah me espante tanto de lo loca que esta mi mente que por dos días enteros eh leído como loca todo el Tododeku que me encuentro.

Pero ya estoy bien :D

Y por último, en este capítulo estaba teniendo problemas en el final debido a que en un párrafo ya no sabía cómo continuar, lo pensé días y noches y cada vez que escribía terminaba en algo que no me gustaba, hoy me levante y leí la última corrección que hice dispuesta a publicar esa hasta que en clase de Economía me llego la solución, ¿Saben que hice?

Borre el parrafito.

Ríanse conmigo! Yo de verdad me reí de mi misma cuando borre el párrafo y de repente las ideas llegaron solas y quedo como yo deseaba XD.

Ah por cierto aquí debo mencionar algo importante, esta idea empezó como un fic corto y sencillo para animar a mis escritoras favoritas pero de este capítulo surgió algo no esperado… Tenemos pa´ rato.

No, de verdad, añadí un solo dialogo que no tenía en el borrador en este cap. y la inspiración llego como bomba, por lo que voy avisando que este fic será de los más largos que eh escrito

En fin eso es todo.

Hasta la próxima semana mis estrellas.

Atte.- Su humilde escritora Isa-chan


End file.
